Happy Birthday, Hare
by lennybusker
Summary: It's the March Hare's birthday and it seemed that everyone forgot about it, except for one Mad Hatter of course.


It was March 15th the most favorite day of the March Hare's. Why? Because it was his birthday of course! Every year he looked forward to the birthday party that his friends would throw for him. It made him feel appreciated for once. This year, however, he noticed something different. Nobody was wishing him a happy birthday. It made him wonder what happened. Usually his party was thrown at the palace courtyard, so he decided to go see the Queen and the White Rabbit. He was hoping that the courtyard was decorated, but to his disappointment - it wasn't. That was a first. How strange. Hare walked through the courtyard to see the Queen and the Rabbit playing a game of chess.

Clearing his throat, Hare approached them and chuckled nervously with a smile. "Good morning, your majesty, Rabbit… got anything special planned for this lovely March day?" Hare asked, hoping to probe information out of them because this was very odd for them to be doing this and not getting ready for his birthday party.

"Go away, you Chucklehead! Can't you see the Rabbit and I are in the middle of something?" The Queen barked at the Hare before she focused her attention back on her game. The Rabbit looked up at the Hare before he rolled his eyes and followed suit with the Queen.

"O-Oh… okay then. I guess I'll see you guys later…" Hare said as he backed away from the two slowly, frowning to himself before he turned around and left to go see the Tweedles.

As he approached the brothers who were in the middle of doing yardwork, Hare grinned goofily as they greeted him. Finally, two people remembered that it was his birthday!

"Hey, Hare. We can't talk right now. We're in the middle of something." Tweedle Dee stated as he and Tweedle Dum pulled out some weeds that needed to be removed under the Queen's orders.

"Yeah, but you can come back later." Tweedle Dum added as the two continued to do their yardwork which made the Hare sigh, his face falling.

"Alright… bye…" The Hare hung his head low as he found himself plopping on a mushroom before seeing that the Caterpillar wasn't there. The one time he actually needed someone to talk to. The one time he needed that insect's advice. This was turning out to be the worst birthday ever. Groaning, he got off the mushroom and headed for the Mad Hatter's house since he hadn't visited him yet that day. The Hare was expecting him to forget as well since everyone else had forgotten about his birthday. It would crush him if his best friend had forgotten though.

When he approached the Hatter's house he noticed a giant birthday cake was sitting in the center of the table along with decorations everywhere. That cake was tall and big. This was a shocker, but where was Hatter? Entering through the gate, Hare looked around curiously. "Hatter? Are you here? Where are you?" And just like clockwork, he saw something or someone bust out from atop of the birthday cake. It wasn't a real one obviously now that he saw who came out of it. It was the Mad Hatter himself. The March Hare's jaw dropped and his eyes were like saucers.

The Mad Hatter grinned brightly as he stepped down the giant cake slowly, singing seductively which was new. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Hare! Happy Birthday to you!" The host held that note for what seemed like minutes as confetti canons burst everywhere, showering the pair with colorful pieces of paper. "Happy Birthday!" The host said with enthusiasm as he looked down at his surprised best friend.

"Hatter… you remembered! Oh, thank you!" Hare cried as he pulled the host in for a tight hug which was something the host didn't mind at all. In fact, this was exactly what he wanted and more.

"Of course I remembered, Hare!" Hatter exclaimed as Hare pulled away, rubbing his friend's shoulders. "You're my best friend. I could never forget your important day." He added as he tapped his nose playfully. The truth was that Hatter planned this whole day. He begged the Queen, the Rabbit, the Tweedles, and even the Caterpillar to be occupied and forget the Hare's birthday so he could just spend it alone with him. Heck, he even convinced the Dormouse to leave them alone with extra cheese and the Cheshire Cat with extra catnip. He didn't want any distractions on Hare's big day.

"Well, this is turning out to be the best birthday ever!" Hare said cheerfully as he ran across the table to sit down, plopping in a chair. "Hatter, what are we having?" He asked as he looked over at his best friend, tilting his head.

"Tea, crumpets, and tasty desserts from the Wonderland bakery. The usual." The Hatter said nonchalantly as he handed the Hare a plate that had a red velvet cupcake with a candle glowing on top of it. "Make a wish my dear Hare." He said, staring longingly at his best friend. Of course he had some ulterior motives, but he was going to warm up to see how Hare would react to his actions.

Grinning brightly and clapping his hands, Hare stared at the cupcake with wide eyes before he thought of a wish and blew out the candle as Hatter clapped his hands. "Bravo! What did you wish for?" He asked as he leaned in closer to the Hare.

"I can't tell you that, Hatter! My wish won't come true that way!" Hare reminded him as he pouted cutely at the host which made Hatter's heart melt. His Hare was just downright adorable in every way. That would never change.

"Alright, alright…." Hatter rolled his eyes playfully as he plopped down in his chair across from the Hare's before he raised an eyebrow at a thought that popped into his head. It was worth a try. "Say, Hare… why don't you come and sit on my lap…." The host suggested as he looked over at the Hare who had finished up his birthday cupcake already, getting icing on the tip of his nose. Again, so adorable.

Looking up at his best friend, Hare shrugged his shoulders as he stood up. "If you insist…" He said as he walked over the table and plopped on the Hatter's lap, continuing where he left off with eating his birthday meal.

Hatter watched as Hare poured himself a cup of tea and placed a crumpet on to his plate. The host realized how meticulous the Hare was about his things. He loved learning something new about his best friend. As Hare indulged himself, Hatter slowly wrapped his arms around him from behind and waited to see what he would do. He wanted to see how far he could go with this.

Hare stopped what he was doing for a split second before he shrugged to himself and continued to eat, enjoying his birthday with the Hatter. He was too spoiled to even notice that the Hatter was putting the moves on him.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Hatter rested his chin on Hare's shoulder and smiled as he continued to watch him intently. Inhaling his scent, the host sighed contently. God, did he smell so fresh and clean like lavender. Hare always knew how to smell good. It was great that he didn't seem to mind his actions, but the pair were so close they could anything to each other and it didn't seem alarming. After a while, Hatter chuckled as Hare turned around to face him. That icing was still on his nose.

"Can I open up my presents now, Hatter?" Hare asked with childlike eyes which made Hatter's heart flutter.

"Of course, Hare, but first…." Hatter wiped the icing with his index fingers before he sucked the icing off of it with a moan, making eye contact with Hare. He noticed how Hare's eyes grew darker and his breath hitched slightly. Bingo.

"Th-Thanks…" Hare stuttered as Hatter reached over to push his presents closer to him for him to open. Once all the gifts were closer enough, Hare ripped them all open and gasped as he observed every present. Hatter had gotten him some new gloves, ties, and a watch. "Thanks, Hatter! You always know what to get me!" Hare exclaimed as he pulled the host in for another tight hug.

"Don't mention it, Hare." Hatter grinned as he hugged Hare back, rubbing his back. This wasn't some quick hug though.

As Hare pulled away slowly, he blushed as he felt Hatter stroke his cheek lovingly. "I… umm… hi…" He stuttered as he avoided the Hatter's gaze only to feel him grip his chin so that they were face to face.

"Are you ready for your final present, my dear Hare?" Hatter asked as he tilted Hare's chin with a grin, loving how fidgety he was becoming. That's his Hare always a bit of a nervous wreck.

"I-I guess…" Hare cleared his throat as he waited for what Hatter would do next. In a way, Hare wanted this. Whatever it was. Closing his eyes, he could feel the host's breath on his skin and the next thing he knew their lips had connected in what was the most tender loving kiss he had ever felt. Actually, it was the only kiss he ever had and the Hare found himself kissing Hatter back.

Hatter deepened his end of the kiss as he cupped Hare's face in his hands. The pair continued to kiss for the next few minutes before Hatter pulled away slightly only to press his forehead against the Hare's with a grin. "You have no idea have long I've been waiting to do that…." He whispered as the two chuckled, lacing their fingers together.

"Really? How long?" Hare asked as he furrowed his eyebrows playfully as their fingers stay laced together perfectly.

"Since I first met you…" Hatter confirmed as he watched the Hare's gaze soften up which made his gaze soften up as well, stroking his cheek. "All those years ago…"

"Oh, Hatter… I…" Hare tried to find the right words to say, but felt the host press his index finger against his lips to silence him.

"Happy Birthday, Hare." Hatter smiled as he brought Hare's head closer to rest against his chest, stroking his head lovingly as the pair sat in that chair together out in the courtyard. The Mad Hatter didn't give the slightest care if anyone saw them together like this. All that mattered was that his Hare got the birthday he so well deserved.


End file.
